


Would you love me till the end of the world?

by SuklaaSiili



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Genji makes him feel better, Genyatta Week, Kisses, M/M, Zenyatta is feeling down, proposal, robot boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: We are already on the third day of genyatta week, and today's theme is Proposal/Wedding so here you go! I wanted to take this week as a chance to write different sides of Genji and Zenyatta's relationship, so today you'll be seeing the more confident side of Genji. I like to think Genji has sides in him that he never grew out of, like snarky comments and cheeky attitude he sometimes shows when he's alone with Zenyatta. Some more robot fluff ahead, proceed at your own risk!------------------------------------------------------Genji rolled to his side, nuzzling his face against the omnic’s side. The light reflected beautifully from Zenyatta’s the metal plating. It wasn’t the polished shine of brand new material, but even with all the dents and bits of rust, it was more precious to Genji than any other could ever be.Because this was Zenyatta.





	

Genji stirred his eyes. The light seeping in from the window was warm, dazzling in the early morning. Inhaling deeply in content, the cyborg turned his head to look beside him, where Zenyatta laid peacefully in his sleep mode. 

The monk preferred to spend his nights charging in upright position, but to his joy Genji had succeeded in talking Zenyatta into sharing the bed last night. 

Genji rolled to his side, nuzzling his face against the omnic’s side. The light reflected beautifully from Zenyatta’s the metal plating. It wasn’t the polished shine of brand new material, but even with all the dents and bits of rust, it was more precious to Genji than any other could ever be. 

Because this was Zenyatta. 

The person Genji would give up his life for in a blink of on eye. The person who saved Genji when he had lost his way, stumbling in the darkness. The metallic body never ceased emitting faint warmth, the core embedded in Zenyatta’s chest functioning all the while, the heart that kept him alive. 

Genji had once wondered aloud if Zenyatta’s core was made out of gold, earning himself a burst if laughter from the other. When Zenyatta questioned what made him arrive to this conclusion, Genji simply shrugged and said someone so pure could possibly have nothing else in place of a heart. 

After the cyborg had explained himself like this, Zenyatta had fallen silent. Genji startled, thinking he had offended the omnic. When he hurried to correct himself, Zenyatta shook his head and told the cyborg he would be crying if he could, so happy had Genji’s words made him. 

Genji had already fallen for him at that time, but those events made him finally confess his feeling to Zenyatta. When the monk returned his feelings, Genji swore he could die happily. Zenyatta was a blessing in his life he did not deserve. 

Suddenly the omnic laying next to him moved, the lights in his forehead flickering awake.  


“Ah...Genji?” 

His voice was still a bit groggy from the sleep mode. Genji slung his arm over Zenyatta’s chest, pressing his lips to the temple of the omnic’s head. 

  
“Good morning, master.”

  
Zenyatta laughed, the bubbly sound bringing smile to the cyborg's lips. Genji’s number one favourite sound in the whole world. He couldn’t resist the temptation now that the other was awake, and tangled his legs together with Zenyatta’s, all of the cyborg’s limbs now wrapped around the omnic.

  
“Rather clingy this morning, are we?” 

Zenyatta huffed in affectionate tone, bringing his free hand to stroke the scarred face gently. 

  
“Is there a problem?”

Genji asked smugly, leaning into the touch. Zenyatta hummed a quiet laugh.  


“Not at all. Quite the opposite, I find this very pleasing way to be awakened.”

  
“Really? Then maybe you should just share the bed with me more often.” 

Genji grinned mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows at the omnic, whose lights had very suspiciously stated to gleam brighter, indicating how flustered Zenyatta was at the ninja’s implication. Genji laughed, pressing his forehead against the side of the Monk’s faceplate. Then he whispered.

  
“Do you hate the idea that much..?”

That earned Genji a tiny smack on top of his head and more omnic blushing, which was a big win for Genji. The cyborg pulled back to allow Zenyatta time to collect himself, rolling to his back onto his side of the bed. He closed his eyes and filled his lungs with the morning air, smiling contently. 

Nothing could ruin moments like this for him. No matter how dark his past was, the light Zenyatta showed him always brought him back to life here and now, away from the ghosts in his memories.   


“I always find myself at loss of what to do and say, when I am with you. You make me feel so strongly, so many things I am simply unable to express.” 

Genji was resting his hands on top of his stomach, but lifted the one closer to Zenyatta to hold his hand. He turned his head to look at the omnic, lifting their entwined fingers to give a soft kiss on Zenyatta’s knuckles. That got Genji the attention he wanted, and he looked back at Zenyatta. Simply looked at him, eyes filled with love and passion.

  
“We all have our faults. You taught that to me yourself-” 

Genji brought Zenyatta’s fingers to his lips again, kissing each joint softly, affectionately. 

“-And I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

  
“Genji... There you go, doing it again.” 

The tone of Zenyatta’s voice was almost heart breaking, making Genji feel a violent twist in his gut. The cyborg abruptly sat up, pulling the bed sheet over his head.

  
There was confused silence. 

“...Genji?”

The ninja peeked at the omnic from a small gap in the fabric he had wrapped around himself.  


“Do you know what I am doing?”

Genji sat there, covered from head to toes in his blanket, quite a hilarious sight to say in the least.

  
“...? Unfortunately, I must admit I do not have the slightest idea.”

  
Zenyatta was leaning his upper body to his elbows, the tilt of his head a clear sign of his confusion.

“I am showing you how many feelings you can express.” 

Genji put extra weight on the word ‘can’ as if to get his point through.

  
“I appreciate the sentiment, but I do not understand how-“

“You can do this...”

Zenyatta let out a surprised yelp mid sentence, when the ball of fabric suddenly bounced on top of him.

“And this.”

  
Genji wiggled his arms out of the blanket roll, starting to tickle Zenyatta in places he knew the omnic was sensitive, causing Zenyatta to burst laughing, the mechanical tone music to Genji’s ears, and the cyborg could feel a smile tugging at his lips. Soon he was laughing himself as well, listening to his precious omnic’s laughter carry on. 

Finally Genji stopped tickling Zenyatta, waiting till their breaths steadied from the laughing fit. Then he kicked his blanket off the bed to free his legs from the tangle. He kneeled above Zenyatta, leaning onto his hands on the both sides of the omnic’s head. Genji leaned down, slowly, teasing the sensitive spots in Zenyatta’s neck, his lips hovering inches away from touching.  


“...And this.” Genji planted a chaste kiss on Zenyatta’s neck, causing a quiet whimper to escape from the omnic’s voice box. Genji sat up in the monk’s lap, slowly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. He smiled gently at his embarrassed boyfriend.  


“Do you see what I mean...?”  


“I-I suppose you have made your point...” 

Zenyatta was covering his face with his hands, but he accepted the help when Genji took his hands to pull him up to sit in a more comfortable position.  


“But for the sake of Iris, please warn me in advance the next time you are going to do something like... That...” 

The latter part was spoken with considerably less volume, Genji could hear from his voice alone how flustered Zenyatta was right now. The cyborg smiled even brighter at that, and placed a swift kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head, before he flopped back onto his side of the bed again. 

This side of Zenyatta was something no one else saw, something no one else knew anything about. Seeing the usually composed monk so out of his character was a privilege only Genji had. The ninja sat on the bed cross-legged, debating whether or not to ask a question that had been on his mind lately. 

And to say it had been on his mind a lot was the understatement of the year. 

It helped that unlike the first time, Genji knew now that Zenyatta loved him back. Maybe now was as good time as any to take the leap.  


“Zenyatta?” 

Genji almost cringed at the hesitation in his voice. God he was bad at this. Zenyatta had mostly calmed down to his usual self, fumbling with the fabric of his blanket absentmindedly. He looked up at the call of his name, tilting his head slightly in question.

  
“Is this the beforehand warning I asked for?” There was amusement in Zenyatta’s voice, but Genji felt his eyes go wide with how close he hit to the goal. The cyborg let out a nervous laughter:  


“Well, sort of..?” 

Zenyatta laughed, enjoying for once being the one getting to see their boyfriend act flustered.  


“Would you... What would you say if I said I love you?”  


Zenyatta looked puzzled at the question, but his voice had a serious tone to it when he answered.  


“I would be very happy to hear you say that, and say that I adore you likewise. I believe you have told me this many times before, have you not?”

  
Another nervous laughter.

  
“Well you got me there, I guess I just wanted to make sure, but... Would you still answer the same way if I said I wanted to love you for the rest of my life..?” 

Genji felt his face starting to heat up, but he forced himself to keep his eyes on Zenyatta’s.  


“Are you... Proposing to me, Genji?”  


The light blush changed quickly into burning red and Genji bit his lip to keep from blurting out something stupid, like taking back his words. He was going to go through with this today, not tomorrow or the next week.  


“If so...” The lights on Zenyatta’s forehead started to shine few shades brighter:

“If you indeed are, then I still feel the same way, Genji. I would love nothing more than to spent my time with you to the end of the world.”

  
No more words were exchanged. For a millisecond Zenyatta could see Genji’s face light up. His smile was possibly brighter he had ever seen it, as the cyborg latched onto him, tackling Zenyatta in a hug.  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was again a shorter one, please forgive me..! I have written one week's worth of Genyatta and sometimes the theme would just feel forcibly stretched to me if I wrote anything more. Thank you for reading my story, tomorrow is turn for AU! I really like the idea I got for that one so it will be several chapters long, though I'm going to post only the first chapter tommorrow. See you again tomorrow, until then, please enjoy the the amazing works everybody has created for the Genyatta week until now!


End file.
